The closest prior art of a gear selector was disclosed in Chen's U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,877, filed on Dec. 4, 1992, entitled by "GEAR SELECTOR". Another prior art of the gear selector was disclosed in Tagawa's U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,891, filed on Feb. 10, 1992 (PCT file date), entitled by "BICYCLE SPEED CHANGE OPERATION ASSEMBLY".
The present invention has been developed to eliminate disadvantages of the conventional gear selector.